Rosalina's Lullaby
by XXSebastian'sMistressxLoverXX
Summary: When young Mistress Rosalina Phantomhive is plaqued with a nightmare and needs help falling asleep, Demon Butler Sebastian decides to assist her with something she never expected from him.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Black Butler or the song My Heart Will Go On**

Rosalina's Lullaby

"_Please leave me alone!" the young female child begged as a large man stretched his arm out to grab her arm._

"_No can do, little princess, you're coming with me." The large man grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her out of the room kicking and screaming._

_A cloth was pressed against her face and moments later, the girl's vision went black._

. . .

Rosalina's dark blue eyes snapped open as she quickly sat up in her bed. Hot sweat and tears stained the young female's face, her delicate body taking deep, dry heavy breaths…it had happened again.

"Just a nightmare…it was just a nightmare"

The blue haired female gently patted her face a few times before lying down again.

"Just close your eyes and go to sleep.

The next day Rosalina had been doing her garden duties and although things were completed as usual, they were completed at a much later hour, which had caught the attention of only one resident in the entire estate.

. . .

_An enormous chessboard came into view with only the black bishop, a white pawn, both black and white king, and a white queen._

"_The winner will decide on what will happen." The dark male voice said as he watched the girl struggle against her bonds, ignoring the blood that continued to run down her body through several marks of pierced skin._

"_In order to win, you have to capture the king, and by the looks of it, black's going to lose."_

. . .

Rosalina began to toss and turn in her sleep, letting out small and somewhat loud whimpers. A while through the episode, something soft began to stroke her face. It calmed her down somewhat, but it wasn't until she heard a voice that Rosalina's episode had ceased completely.

"Lady Rosalina, please wake up."

The blue haired child slowly opened her eyes so that blue orbs met red orbs.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?"

The butler sat on the bed and gently touched Rosalina's hand, causing her to sit up.

"I was walking down the hallway until I heard some rather frightening noises coming from this room. It sounded like you were having quite a nightmare. So, I made the decision to check on you. I hope that's alright with you."

It was at that point that Rosalina felt her cheeks begin to heat up. Thanking the moonlight for hiding her blush, she straightened herself up.

"That's fine Sebastian; I'm just surprised that you actually came to see what was going on."

Sebastian placed a gloved hand on his chest. "Lady Rosalina or better yet young mistress, it is my duty to make sure everything is alright with you." He gently gripped Rosalina's hand.

"Now young mistress, what precisely was your nightmare about?"

Rosalina looked down at the sheets just as her blush slowly darkened. "Well, Sebastian, it's kind of confusing and vague."

Sebastian simply smirked. "My young mistress, don't fret if it is confusing to you. I would like to learn of it anyway."

The girl took a deep breath. "Alright there was a very big chessboard with more white pieces than black and a scary man that I couldn't make out. He had a dark, scary voice and…"

Sebastian noticed that his young mistress had begun to shiver and before he knew it, Rosalina had wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"I was tied with something and bleeding. The scary man said that the winner will decide what will happen." Not really knowing what to do, Sebastian just stroked her long blue locks.

"I'm sorry you had such a terrible experience young mistress. That does sound quite terrifying."

Rosalina continued to sob into Sebastian's chest until she heard his soft and seductive voice. "I am sure that you will be unable to sleep now am I correct?" Rosalina slowly nodded her head, which caused the butler to arch one of his thin sharp eyebrows. "Well, my young mistress, believe it or not, I do know a unique lullaby that won't only put anyone to sleep, but will also repel any nightmares. Would you like me to sing it to you?"

Without looking at him, Rosalina nodded again.

"Very well young mistress. But first, I need you to lie down and close your eyes." Sebastian said softly.

Sebastian's young mistress agreed to his request and slowly performed them as the butler knelt beside the bed.

"Here we go young mistress."

**Every night in my dreams**

**I see you, I feel you**

**That is how I know you go on**

Far across the distance

And spaces between us

You have come to show you go on

**Near, far, wherever you are**

**I believe that the heart does go on**

**Once more you open the door**

**And you're here in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on**

Love can touch us one time

And last for a lifetime

And never let go till we're gone

**Love was when I loved you**

**One true time I hold to**

**In my life we'll always go on**

Near, far, wherever you are

I believe the heart does go on

Once more you open the door

And you're here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on

**You're here, there's nothing I fear**

**And I know that my heart will go on**

**We'll stay forever this way**

**You are safe in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on**

Sebastian looked at Rosalina and was pleased to see he sleep peacefully. As the moonlight slightly decreased, he stroked her face again.

"Sleep well young mistress".

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please rate and review!**

**Also…check out my poll!(need your opinion)**


End file.
